


Drabble Collection - Kya/Lin Beifong

by Woodface



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short fics about Kya and Lin Beifong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: Kya and Lin ice skating.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lin protests. She put on the skates, but now that she is on her feet and standing at the edge of the pool, she's rapidly changing her mind. Sure, the thing isn't _that_ deep, but she's an earthbender and she likes having _earth_ underneath her feet.

Kya rolls her eyes and reaches for Lin's hands, tugging at them. "Come on, it will be fun."

"That's what you said when we went ostrich horse riding and look how _that_ ended," Lin accuses, scowling at Kya.

"That was hardly my fault," Kya laughs, but it falters when she realises Lin is serious. "Lin…" she steps closer, guiding Lin's hands to her hips and all Lin can see is blue. "Trust me."

"I do," Lin says softly, glancing down between their bodies. 

Kya chuckles and brushes her fingers over Lin's cheek, tracing the scars gently. It's something she's taken to doing, and Lin finds she doesn't mind in the least. "Then come skate with me. I won't let you fall."

"I'm not afraid," Lin argues instantly, scowling up at Kya who just laughs again and takes a step back. 

Lin's hands fall away from her sides, but Kya instantly reaches for them again, her grip firm as Lin steps on the ice. She squeezes Kya's hand tighter as her feet wobble beneath her, but it only lasts a moment and then Kya has her moving. 

It still feels unnatural, but it's not awful either. She supposes it helps that they have this little pool all to themselves as Kya iced it over for them. It is a little impressive considering the spring weather.

"So how are you liking it?" Kya asks when she brings them both to a stop in the middle of the pool a while later. Lin fumbles and grabs hold of her shoulders while Kya's arms wrap around her to keep her upright.

"Not too bad," Lin admits once she's certain she's not going down on her ass.

"No?" Kya asks, actually looking uncertain.

It's a rare look for her and Lin reaches up, cupping her cheek. "No," she says more firmly. "Not bad at all."

"Good." Kya's smile is bright and she leans her forehead against Lin's, their noses bumping before she presses her lips against Lin's.

Lin thinks maybe they should do this ice skating thing more often as she returns the kiss. She changes her mind when Kya gets too distracted and they fall through the ice.


	2. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey there! Could you write a Kya/Lin fic with "Valentine's Day" as theme?
> 
> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you here anymore."

Lin only just manages not to wince, but the disapproving look she's getting from her doctor is rather impressive. "Not my fault you don't ever stop working."

"And that wasn't my point," Kya sighs and drops her hands from her hips as she steps further into the examination room. "Sorry to keep you waiting, it's been crazy around here today."

Lin tilts her head in acknowledgment. Days like these tend to bring the crazy out in people which would be why she's currently sitting on an examination bed with the sleeve of her uniform cut off.

"I'm guessing I don't need to tell you that," Kya continues as she pulls a stool over and sits down in front of Lin.

"No," Lin agrees, watching in fascination as Kya carefully pulls the bloodstained gauze aside, whistling as she takes in the long gash running down Lin's forearm.

"Do I want to know what the other guy looks like?"

Lin huffs and rolls her eyes. "Better than me, but I don't think he's going to make it to his date tonight."

"As well he shouldn't be," Kya's eyebrows knit together, lips pursing in disapproval. It makes Lin want to smile. "You're going to need stitches." 

Lin nods, it's nothing the nurse hadn't already told her. She watches as in fascination as Kya fills a syringe with anesthetic.

"This is going to sting a little," Kya warns when she turns back, her eyes briefly meeting Lin's.

"I know the drill, doc," Lin reminds her.

"That you do," Kya sighs. The sting when she administers the anesthetic is minor anyway. Lin watches Kya work, watches how she dabs away the drop of blood and presses the gauze against it. There's this thing Kya does every time, a soft brush of her thumb under the wound, and Lin wonders if it's habit.

"Am I making you late for your hot date tonight?" Kya asks, pulling Lin's gaze away from her arm and up to Kya's face. 

She blinks, needing a moment to register what Kya just asked her and she chuckles. "You're not."

"Why's that funny?" Kya frowns at her.

"It just is," Lin assures her, shrugging like it doesn't matter. She's not sure why the way Kya is looking at her makes her want to squirm so she glances back down at her arm, watches some of the blood trickle down towards her wrist. Kya wipes it away, and Lin can only be grateful that she doesn't press the topic further. 

"Do you feel this?" Kya asks as she gently presses her thumb near the edge of the wound.

"Nope." Lin lets the word pop, and she resists looking up as Kya sets to patching her up.

"You always watch," Kya says once she's finished wrapping bandages around Lin's arm.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lin asks.

"Not a lot of people do," Kya pulls off her gloves and tosses them in the bin. "Most look away and insist on talking all the way through it. You just watch."

Lin shrug and she stretches her arm carefully, testing how much it pulls at her stitches. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's just… different." Kya moves back to the bed, catching Lin's wrist and gently pushes her arm back towards her chest. "Try not to pull those stitches because I am actually going to stop working now. You're my last patient."

"I'll try," Lin finds herself making the promise all too easily. 

"It's still Valentine's," Kya says softly, and Lin doesn't know how either of those things are related.

"You have a date you can't be late for?" Lin's not sure she even wants the answer. She wonders if it's still habit when Kya's thumb rubs along the inside of her wrist, and she's sure Kya should have let go by now.

"Not yet." 

Lin barely has time to realise Kya has let go of her arm before the doctor is leaning in, her lips brushing Lin's cheek. "Are you hungry, officer?" 

The question is a whisper between them and when Kya shifts back, Lin can see the uncertainty in Kya's eyes. She can't remember ever seeing that there before.

"I am."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KyaLin - I missed you kiss prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For avesnongrata (thanks for looking it over too).

Lin did not believe in public displays of affection. Some things were meant to stay in private and kissing her girlfriend was one of them. 

She had no excuse for it. None at all, except for how Kya had thrown her arms around Lin's neck right in front of a team of junior metalbender officers, and all Lin could think of was to hug her back. She never meant to kiss Kya, but then Kya smelled like home. Kya _felt_ like home. So Lin had kissed her.

Her own lips were dry, chapped from a day out in the freezing cold, but Kya didn't seem to mind. Not after a moment of surprise - Lin was certain the hesitation wasn't because Kya didn't want to be kissed, - from which Kya instantly recovered, and Lin could feel her smiling into the kiss as strong fingers curled into the hair at the nape of her neck. 

"You missed me," Kya breathed against her lips. 

Lin caught her lower lip between her teeth and nipped just a little too hard. 

Kya laughed, a low chuckle that sent heat from where her breath ghosted over Lin's lips all the way down to the pit of her stomach. Lin quickly kissed her again, licking into Kya's mouth and she could feel the soft gasp that followed, the fingers in her hair tugging and only encouraging Lin to slide her tongue along Kya's. 

Kissing Kya felt familiar. It felt like sliding into a warm bath, heat traveling along Lin's skin and filling her up. Kissing Kya felt like home. 

Even when they were being watched by an audience; Lin pulled back abruptly. She refused to be embarrassed, especially because this was entirely Kya's fault by showing up at the station.

"You idiot," Lin said stubbornly, her voice quiet but rough. "Of course I did."


End file.
